


Tony, meet Toni

by Lethal_Interjection



Series: Everybody Loves Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Toni Stark, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dimension Travel, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Shy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Interjection/pseuds/Lethal_Interjection
Summary: Tony meets the female version of himself from another dimension who is just like him, except for one major difference.





	Tony, meet Toni

Tony, meet Toni

Tony Stark—genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist—was clearly having some type of mental breakdown. He could even hear Rhodey’s voice chiding him, “that’s what happens when you spend days locked away in your workshop.” He took a deep breath and turned around to face his completely real and not at all imaginary houseguest, Toni Stark. A female version of himself from some alternate dimension. 

She had just finished answering his barrage of random personal questions and he had to admit, the similarities were uncanny. Not to mention, she looked exactly like him except shorter, and a woman. They could have been maternal twins. She had the same brown eyes that appeared almost amber in certain lighting and the same chestnut brown hair. She was even dressed similarly; under her dimension traveling jumpsuit, she wore a ratty Pink Floyd crop-top and cut-off jean shorts. 

“What’s my favorite food?” he asked skeptically.

Toni sighed as if she was bored, “Anything Italian that involves pasta,” she answered coolly. 

“Ah hah!” he hollered, standing from his seat across the room. “I don’t like _every _pasta dish. I hate—”__

__“Carbonara,” they both said in unison._ _

__Tony sank back into his seat. This could not be his life._ _

__“Look, Tony,” she said, walking over to where he was sitting on a workbench, “I’m not here to cause you some kind of existential crisis. I just need Strange so I can get back to my world.”_ _

__Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and stood again. “Yeah, yeah of course,” he said exhaustedly. “Friday, call Stephen.”_ _

__A voice came over the line that was distinctly not Dr. Stephen Strange. “What, Stark?” Wong answered. The look of annoyance on his face was palpable._ _

__“Got a little inter-dimensional problem over here, Wong. I need Strange. Where is he?”_ _

__“What kind of inter-dimensional problem?” Wong asked cynically._ _

__“Hey, Wong!” Toni said sweetly, waving as she stepped into his camera view._ _

__“ _Shit _. Uh—hi Antonia,” Wong replied. His annoyance morphed into something slightly flustered.___ _

____“You know her!?” Tony nearly screeched._ _ _ _

____“We know of her and her dimension. It’s our job to know th—”_ _ _ _

____“When the hell were you sneaky magical bastards planning to tell me?” Tony hollered in shock._ _ _ _

____“Never, preferably,” the sorcerer answered flatly. “Tony, meet Toni,” he said sarcastically. “Stephen is not here, though. He’s at the London sanctum.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, portal over there and get his ass,” Tony ordered._ _ _ _

____“He is busy at the moment, and this is not exactly an emergency.”_ _ _ _

____“ _Not an emergency? _Are you insane? A female me just materialized in my secure workshop and it’s ‘not an emergency’?” Tony argued.___ _ _ _

______“No, it’s not,” Wong replied, “your life is not currently in danger. She is no threat to you or your team.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Show her around the tower, introduce her to the other Avengers. It’ll be… fun,” Wong implored. “Either that or you can call Reed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no! No, no, no,” Toni interjected. “Reed Richards is the reason I’m here in the first place,” she complained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Typical,” Tony huffed, shaking his head. Brilliant as he was, Reed was a veritable master of inter-dimensional cluster fucks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I work with Strange only,” Toni maintained._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll have him portal over as soon as he’s done in London,” Wong added._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both Starks sighed in disappointment and Wong barely stifled a chuckle at their expense before ending the call._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do I really want to meet your team?” Toni asked her male counterpart.___ _ _ _

________“I can’t imagine they’re much different from yours,” Tony replied, “but I have some questions first. Just indulge me if you would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shoot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you have a Pepper Potts in your... world?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Male or female?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Female. Very cute, very scary.”___ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ok, so Pepper was the same. “Are you two—” he implied with a vague hand gesture he’d hoped was translating what he was trying to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are we together?” she finished for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He nodded in reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not anymore. I messed that up royally,” she answered regrettably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wow. He’d messed up with Pepper in a different universe, as a different sex. Strangely, it made him feel less horrible about their break-up. Maybe it really wasn’t meant to be. As he was about to ask his next question, something on Antonia’s finger caught his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A ring,” he murmured out loud, though he didn’t mean to, “you’re married?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, yeah. Three years now,” she beamed, lifting her hand to admire the ring. It was quite beautiful, one bid emrald-cut diamond surronded by saphires and rubies. “Technically my last name Rogers, but I didn’t change it officially for business reasons. That was quite a—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I—I’m sorry, what now?” Tony asked, completely flabbergasted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Rogers. Steve Rogers is my husband,” she said matter-of-factly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y—you’re married to _Captain America _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m married to Captain America,” she repeated, confused. “Why is that so shocking? Is he hideous in this reality or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tony was at a loss. Sure, he and Steve were teammates, but he could hardly call them friends. And sure, Steve was attractive in a conventional sense (if he were into that sort of thing, which he most certainly was not) and smart and caring, but he would never be interested in Tony. Most of the time, Steve was nagging him or rolling his eyes at his crassness. This Toni’s personality seemed identical to his, so Tony had to assume that her Steve was a completely different person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Earth to man-me,” Toni sang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was much closer now, a foot or so away from his face. “Yeah—yeah I’m good,” he assured her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know that look,” she smirked. It was that knowing smirk his teammates hated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Look? What look?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re in your head,” she said walking past him to take a seat on his dilapidated workshop couch. “What’s on your mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you were really me, you would know that we don’t talk to people talk about our feelings,” he said, crossing his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Technically, you’d be talking to yourself,” she reasoned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point. It’s not like she had anything to gain by knowing the inner workings of his mind. Theoretically speaking, it was her mind anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“When did you and Steve get… together?” he asked reluctantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s what you were thinking about?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded in response and she sighed before leaning back into the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“After the Chitauri invasion. That happened here too, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ok, well, we had a little run-in when we first met. He thought I was a spoiled, self-centered, flashy cunt. I am paraphrasing of course, Steve would never say cunt in a million years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She paused and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. His Steve almost never cursed and certainly would never say ‘the c-word’, as he called it. Maybe their Steves weren’t so different after all. “What was your first impression of him?” he asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her mouth twisted in consideration like she was trying to find the words to describe her first meeting with her now husband. “I thought he was a useless, self-righteous, presumptuous, idiot,” she smiled at the memory, “absolutely fucking gorgeous though. We always joke that it was love at first sight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was no denying Steve Rogers was a gorgeous man, but with mutually negative first impressions, how did they end up _married _? He had to know more. “So then how did you guys,” another vague hand gesture insinuated their eventual union.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A few days after the invasion, we were in D.C. at the Triskelion and he invited me to dinner, if you can imagine that. He wanted to apologize for his part in our first encounter, but we ended up having quite the venomous back and forth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And then what? You just... fell into bed together?” Tony asked impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Gods, no,” she laughed. “We fell into the restaurant bathroom... then a conference room at SHIELD... then bed. His, then mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tony burst into laughter. She was definitely him. “And you’ve been inseparable ever since?” Tony asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not exactly,” she answered, looking down at her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her entire demeanor had changed and he instantly knew why, “Ultron,” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She nodded forlornly, “that metal bastard nearly ended us and that was on me. We were already engaged and I kept it from him. I went behind his back and betrayed his trust. It was an even bigger fight than when he told me about my parents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tony swallowed hard at the memory of that conversation. It had taken him almost a year get over that whole ordeal. Thankfully, Barnes was now trigger-free (thanks in large part to Tony’s BARF tech) and an Avenger to boot. He walked over and joined Toni on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Anyway,” she continued, “we got back together a couple months after Sokovia and then we got married two years later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fairytale ending,” Tony mused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hardly,” she huffed. “We have our disagreements, especially in the field. Everyone on the team is _thoroughly _over our bullshit.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Who’s on your Avengers team?” Tony asked, changing the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Steve’s in charge, no surprise there, me of course, Bucky, Tasha, the twins, “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Twins?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pietro and Wanda,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh,” Tony sighed, “our Pietro died in Sokovia.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Damn it,” she hissed, “how did Wanda take it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Not great,” he answered plainly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After a moment of silence, she continued. “So, there’s Sam of course, and Viz, Thor, and Bruce, Rhodey is more of a consultant, and Claire is ‘retired’,” Toni finished with air quotes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Claire?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Barton. Hawkeye?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Holy shit,” Tony laughed. “Barton is a woman?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m assuming from your laughter, that yours is a man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah,” Tony said, finally finished laughing, “a real little shit but we love him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, well, Claire isn’t all sunshine and rainbows herself but she's family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tony jumped at Friday’s voice, she hadn’t spoken in hours. “Boss, Captain Rogers is requesting entry to the workshop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He shared a look of agreement with his female counterpart before saying, “Sure, let’s give the old man a heart attack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The workshop doors slid open and they both stood as Steve entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tony, have you seen—oh sorry, didn’t know you had company. Ma’am,” he held a hand out to Toni and she shook it a bit too happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"He's exactly the same," she whispered to Tony, but Steve heard her easily and gave them both a confused look. “Hey Steve,” she said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh—uh, hey,” he replied a little uneasily. Probably put off by her overtly familiar tone. “Sorry, I’m shaking your hand too long,” he muttered, finally releasing his grasp. “Do I know you from somewhere?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m Toni Stark,” she stated, “a female version of him from an alternate reality.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m sorry, wh—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It's true Spangles,” Tony interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“O…k. This is—wow,” the super soldier stammered. “You look just like—only y’know, womanly. That’s amazing," he said, eyes trailing over her, taking her in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why thank you, Steve,” she smiled. “And you look just like my husband.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh. Who’s your husband?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Steve Rogers,” she said matter-of-factly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tony watched as Steve’s face changed back to something truly perplexed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You, Toni Stark are married to me? I mean a... version of me. From another dimension?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wha—how?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He asked, I said yeah, we did the thing,” she shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You need a seat, big guy?” Tony asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“N—no I—I’m fine. That’s just... interesting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s not far-fetched Captain,” Toni stated. “Two attractive, passionate individuals, fighting side by side, living together. There are bound to be… connections.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I suppose but—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tony, would you mind giving us a minute,” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What?” This is _my _workshop,” Tony argued.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fine, but it’s gonna get weird,” she warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tony groaned and stormed out of the workshop, the doors slid closed behind him as he pulled a phone-looking device out of his pocket. He started walking toward the wine cellar, “Gimme a feed of the workshop, Friday,” he directed. A holo-screen materialized from the device as he walked down the hall. He could see that Steve and Toni had closed some of the space between them. He took a seat on the floor of the wine cellar and got as comfortable as possible considering he'd been kicked out of his workshop for the first time ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You haven’t told him yet,” he heard Toni say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________What the hell could they possibly have to talk about? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Told who what?” Steve asked, looking and sounding genuinely lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Tony,” she declared and he felt his heart jump into his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Tell me what? What the fuck is going on? _He wanted to stop this, but he wanted to hear where this was going even more.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You like him,” she continued and now it was Steve who looked as if his heart had jumped into his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Damn his (and her) brusque demeanor. No foreplay, just straight to business. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I—I don’t—I mean,” Steve sputtered, “we’re teammates, of course, I—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No no no,” she interrupted him, “not like that. You like him, like him.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Look, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but I’m not _your _Steve Rogers,” he stated firmly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I know that you’re scared of your feelings for him. That he pushes your buttons in all the right ways and it feels so wrong. I know that you think about fucking him in that decontamination shower and that you jerk off to him every morning before your run so you won’t spring a woody when you see him at breakfast. I also know that you scold him for his dirty jokes because they turn you on and you have no idea what to do with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Was he dreaming? This is definitely a dream. Why is she doing this? What the hell is her angle? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Even through the slightly fuzzy feed, Steve looked like he was mentally grasping at straws. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes darted back and forth but surprisingly, he did not leave the workshop. Tony felt the nagging desire to run back in there and rescue his teammate from femTony’s clutches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I—I—” apparently Steve had forgotten how to make words too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Tell him,” Toni continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I--I can’t,” Steve finally said and Tony suddenly couldn’t breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________He can’t? What does that mean? He likes me? Holy shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Did Steve Rogers, of all people, really have feelings for him? This ordeal might force him to explore his own amorous (and extremely dirty) feelings for the super soldier and nobody needed that. He was quite fine taking all that shit to his grave, thank you very much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Why not?” Toni asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Because he hates me,” Steve replied, “he hates me and it’s my fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________What the hell is Steve talking about? If anything, it's the other way around. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I berate him constantly. I talk down to him. All because I don’t know how to deal with these… feelings,” the soldier continued. “You have no idea how many times I’ve almost told him or made a move, then chickened out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“After the Battle of New York?” Toni asked. That damn knowing smirk on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah,” Steve acquiesced, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “That was the first time of many. I was gonna ask him out to dinner or coffee, something, I dunno.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Holy fuck balls. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Real smooth, Rogers,” Toni teased, “just tell him, ok.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Steve nodded and she closed the remainder of space between them, cupping Steve’s face with both hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“My Steve has made me the happiest woman on earth. Your Tony deserves to be happy and you can help him with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Steve offered a sweet smile (so sweet it made Tony’s teeth hurt) and nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Friday, can you call Tony back in here?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Absolutely, Boss—I mean Ma’am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Tony rolled his eyes, even his A.I. was having trouble telling them apart. “I heard her, Fri.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Tony walked slowly, and in terror, back to his lab. When the doors slid open and Steve was standing there next to Toni looking like a kid who’d just been scolded by his mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Hey,” he said, trying to compose himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Hey Tony,” Toni smiled. Then she nudged Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Uh-hey Tony,” he mirrored her greeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Tony sighed. _Time to put on my big boy panties, _he thought. “Look, I—”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Just then, a golden swirling portal opened up across the room and Stephen Strange stepped into the workshop in all his wizardly glory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Ok, I’m here," the sorcerer announced, looking all too pleased with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“About goddamn time!” Tony hollered, redirecting his frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Oh, I'm sorry, Stark. I had to stop an interdimensional beast from destroying the London Sanctum. A matter of extreme importance I’m afraid. Now, what’s the— Oh. Ok, you’re—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Antonia Stark,” Toni finished for him, “and I’d like to go back to my own reality please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Absolutely,” Stephen smiled. “Is this Richards’ doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Got it in one,” both Starks said simultaneously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“We’ll get you back, Ms. Stark. Follow me please,” the sorcerer requested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Before she stepped through the portal she turned to Steve, “Remember what I said, Winghead,” she advised. “And you,” she directed her attention to Tony, motioning for him to come closer and he obliged. “Don’t Stark this up,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. She waved at Steve and winked at Tony then stepped through the portal, leaving them alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The silence was deafening as both men avoided looking at each other. Finally, Tony spoke before he could convince himself otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“You um—wanna get some coffee or something? I know a cute little café in --”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Tony was silenced by a pair of plush lips crashing into his own. He relaxed into the embrace and Steve reached up to caress his cheek. Tony broke away after a few glorious seconds, but only because he’d been holding his breath and needed desperately to exhale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Wow,” he breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Sorry I just—I—” Steve stammered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________“IheardeverythingSteve,” _Tony said abruptly, effectively saving Steve from his embarrassment.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Oh, thank God,” he sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I’d still like to talk about it, if that’s ok,” said Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Tony Stark wants to talk?” Steve teased him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“To you,” he said, taking Steve’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Is there maybe, possibly, something else you might wanna do after this… talk?” Steve asked in an uncharacteristically brazen tone, still holding on to Tony’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I’m sure I could think of _something _,” Tony responded, mirroring Steve’s tone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Penthouse?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Penthouse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. I love Fem Tony, currently working on a multi-chapter centered around her Post A4.


End file.
